Blood Serum
by sushifan123
Summary: It has been 3 months since Bella ran off with Jacob. Edward is hurting over her in Forks when a new girl appears in Forks High. Who is she and what does she want with the Cullens? OCxEdward BellaxJacob
1. Dejavu

**Blood Serum**

**Hello! I'm sushifan123!**

**This is my first fanfic so go nice on me!**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters. I only own this story and the character Sabrina. The rest is Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

**Dejavu**

New school, same drill. The students flocked and the boys drooled. Of all the places the Cullens could choose to hide, why this dinghy little rainy town. Big cities were sooo much more exciting. I sighed. I shouldn't get too attached. I need to finish the mission. I took a deep breath, glad my throat did not burn and stepped towards the small stone bricks and milling humanity these people call "school". Time to spread the word...

* * *

**Edwards POV**

It has already been 3 months. Three months since that _dog_ imprinted on Bella. She lives on the reservation now. No doubt she has already forgotten all about me now. **Sigh**. Whatever makes her happy.

Back in Forks, life was the usual. Boring school. After she left, life seemed to lose its color again. School seemed especially dull today, if that's even possible. I tried to distract myself with the cracks along the ceiling. Anything to escape the thoughts swirling around me.

Suddenly I caught a drifting thought from none other than that detestable Mike Newton. _Man, that new chick is HOT!_

As I grew more aware of the thoughts around me. I gave a start, once again the student body was obsessing over a new girl. I felt a sense of dejavu. Once again like a child to a shiny toy their minds flocked around a tall slender girl sitting with Jessica Stanley in the middle of the cafeteria. There was a strange air around her that that permeated throughout all the people's thoughts. She seemed to draw people in. Charismatic. The only time I felt that was when I was with Jasper.

It was as if she heard my thoughts about her and her head slowly swiveled towards my direction. I didn't know what I was expecting. Someone like Bella perhaps. She couldn't have been more different. Her short blond locks were tousled and messy, like she hadn't bothered to brush it in the morning. She had tanned skin but it was strange somehow. That took me a second to ponder over. She other than the tan on her skin, her face had no other color at all. It was as if she had no blood...like a vampire. I slowly shook off that strange thought. If she was one of us, then the Students would not be crowding around her as they did now. Her eyes were like chips of ice, bright blue and cold. Her face showed no emotion.

Her ice-chip eyes bore holes into mine. Was she even human? Most people can't look into our faces for more than a few seconds with out freaking out or getting dazzled. Never the less, this girl was staring unblinkingly into my eyes as if she was trying to light my on fire. How could eyes so intense seem so closed off?

I strained to pick her thoughts out from the excited crowd. I started. Like that fateful day almost a year and a half ago, I could not hear her. The place where she sat seemed like empty space. Why, for the love of all things holy, _why_? I wouldn't be surprised if she smelled the same as Bella. It was almost as if I was transported back in time to a year ago, when I first spotted Bella across the room. How could someone so unlike her remind me so much of her?

I felt an unreasonable anger surge up in my chest. Was this girl-child doing this to me on purpose? Did she know what pain and frustrations she was causing by bringing back the memories of the most glorious and terrible part of my life?

As if on cue, as if her piercingly closed eyes cold see right into my mind, she smirked. Just a subtle shift in the set of her lips, as if she had found what she had been looking for. Just as suddenly her face became emotionless again and she turned back to her "fan club" crowding around her.

The entire exchange had taken all of 5 seconds. But in these five seconds, everything has changed.

* * *

**YAY a cliffy!**

**So? did you like my first fanfic?**

**Please R&R and I will try to put up the next chapter ASAP!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Sushifan123**


	2. The Dreaded Class

**Blood Serum**

**Hey guys! It's sushifan123 again...**

**welllll... I didn't get any comments :P **

**sooooooooooo I've decided to make another chappie to get You people to review!**

**Soo next time I get no reviews,, No updates for U!!!!! MUAHAHAH!!!**

**Let's aim for 10 reviews this time shall we???**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Twilight mentioned and used in this story! Stephanie Meyers does... I only own this story and the one ooc character Sabrina. Oh and one metaphore reference from Artemis fowl...**

**On with the story!!!

* * *

  
**

**The Dreaded Class**

_**Recap:**__As if on cue, as if her piercingly closed eyes cold see right into my mind, she smirked. Just a subtle shift in the set of her lips, as if she had found what she had been looking for. Just as suddenly her face became emotionless again and she turned back to her "fan club" crowding around her._

_The entire exchange had taken all of 5 seconds. But in these five seconds, everything has changed._

After that encounter, I sat in shock until I realized that the cafeteria was empty except for the girl, me and my family, and the ever present Jessica Stanley.

I was amazed to find that instead the blatant jealousy that clouded her mind when Bella first came, Jessica's mind seemed perfectly innocent and happy to be in this girl's presence if not a bit worshipful of her.

My attention was immediately drawn by a soft conversation between the girl and Jessica.

"Edward Cullen is _staring _at you" Jessica giggled 'N_o wonder, she so perfect and all, sigh, I wish I could be more like her,'_

"I know." the girl said. Strange, her voice seemed almost....musical...completely emotionless but almost mesmerizing... no,no that can't be right.

"So what class do you have next?" asked Jessica as if this was the most important thing in her life right now. As I also listened to her thoughts, it seemed that she was _praying_ for the new girl to be in her class. Also strange.

"I have Biology." once again, the strange voice rang throughout the room. It took a while for the words to sink in. Biology, _Biology,_for the love of all things holy why does it have to be Biology?

Suddenly I panicked and felt my muscles lock down as an instantaneous reaction. This girl who so reminded me of Bella. What if she smelled just as delicious? What if, this time, I won't be able to control myself?

In my frenzied mind there were only three options that did not involve killing. 1) Skip Class- this I would gladly do were it not for the fact that if I miss any more classes, I would have to redo this year. Hardly a choice seeing what a laughing stalk I would be it that were ever to happen. 2) Tough it Out- I think I might be able to handle this seeing the time I spent with Bella. Perhaps, just like last time, I might be ale to pass the period without making any sudden movements. Just like the time I first met Bella. Or 3) Hold my Breath- this to me seemed the most appealing option right now. Apart from the slight discomfort of sensory deprivation, I think I could handle it, if she does not talk to me.

After long mental debate (around 3 seconds) I decided to go with the third option, Holding my breath.

Once again, as if she could hear every thought I had passing through my head, she passed me and as our eyes met again her lip curled up into a triumphant smirk.

As Emmett shook me out of my shocked state and practically threw me across the hall, I was planning. And hoping. Hoping that I would not lose control over the sect of a person's blood ever again and wishing that I could have nothing to do with this new girl.

* * *

I paused right in front of the class room, I took my last deep breath. As I slowly settled my mind, I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

There she was again, her eyes cold as she was surrounded by a small crowd of people gushing about her both inside their minds and out. What was it about this girl that so attracted people to her. It was almost as if her presence is the opposite of ours, drawing people in instead of repelling them.

As I stared, I finally realized that she was sitting in Bella's old seat, right next to mine. I swallowed a curse and headed over to my seat determined to have nothing to do with this girl. As I flopped down on the seat, I felt the crowd around her slowly disperse as everyone settled down for class.

"Hello."

I turned to face the girl beside me, not daring to waste my breath and speak. I was immediately occupied by her voice. Plain enough on the top. Light, soft and emotionless. But underneath her voice I could barely hear it again, a musical undertone to the plainness of her facade. It sounded hypnotizing, like clear spring water or a choir of angels **(A/N read Artemis Fowl: the Arctic Incident. the girl's voice resembles a fairy's **_**mesmer**_** voice e.g. Cudgeon mesmerizing that human dude to get him batteries)**

"Hello, I'm Sabrina Illumas."

I raised an eyebrow. Illumas? As in Latin for...

She chuckled as if seeing the confusion on my face.

"Yes, it is Illumas as in Latin for 'he ate THAT'"she said, face emotionless again. "I guess I will be forever plagued by a last name that is both masculine and about eating. I wonder what glorious thing the first of my family ate anyway to get his name changed to that..."

I was suddenly struck by how relaxed she was despite the way I was probably staring her down by then. She seemed so comfortable sitting there a scant few inches from a monster. Of course she didn't know what I was. Perhaps her brain's fight and flight system is backwards like Bella's. Why, oh WHY did this, this _Sabrina _person remind me so much of Bella? Perhaps this is the universe's way of punishing me.

Right on cue, Sabrina chuckled under her breath. Why was she being so aggravating? As I continued to examine her, I noticed that she wore a necklace with a single giant red gem. I froze. That was no red gem. It was a crystal vial shaped like a gem filled with red liquid. I could now see the little screw top where you could unscrew the vial. It was sealed with wax.

"How long are you going to sit there ogling at me?"she demanded, " we have a project due by the end of this period! You've wasted precious time! Focus!"

I was shocked. If I could blush I would have done right then. She's so much more different than the others. Even Bella. I nodded slowly as she once again chuckled over the shell shocked expression that was probably on my face right then. I once again strained to hear her thoughts but once again, nothing.

I passed the entire period not saying one word. She probably thought I was mute or had a sore throat or something. Her voice seemed strange the whole time she was talking. Apart from her smirk earlier in the cafeteria and her occasional chuckles, her face and voice carried no emotion whatsoever. Even under my detailed gaze, her face was smooth, almost like a vampire... no, no that can't be it. How can she be even more frustrating than Bella? At least, her face gave me an insight to what she was thinking. The bell rang and I winced. Somethings you just can't get used to.

Suddenly Sabrina got up in one fluid movement and practically floated past me and glided out of the room with a posse of love sick boys and chattering girls trailing behind. Her last words hung in the air as my ears rang from her musical voice.

"Goodbye Edward Cullen, I will see you later."

I felt as if that short sentence carried greater meaning than what it seemed. And her voice when she said my name. It sounded, strange. Like she wanted to tell me something but couldn't. I shook my head to clear the thoughts and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Alice darted next to me, agitated. Alice was the worst affected by Bella's departure other than me. She seemed worried and concentrated at the same time. I let my mental barriers loose a little so I could hear her thoughts.

'_Edward, did you talk to the dogs, recently? Because I can't get a read on any of you! You most of all. I could see Rosalie, Carisle, Esme, and Jasper fuzzily but OK. Emmet is a little more indefinite. Yours is a complete blank! Also I can't see the new girl at all including the students around her... is there something wrong with me?? What should I do??AAAAAAhhhhhhhhh'_

I immediately tuned out her unhappy ranting and focused on her memories. I suddenly noticed the problem.

"It's Sabrina the new girl! I can't get a read on her either. She sat next to me during Bio."I muttered too fast for any passerby to hear.

Alice's eyes widened as I told her of everything that has happened between me and the new girl. Inside her mind, it was a turmoil of confusion.

'W_hat? The only people I couldn't read before are werewolves. Do you think she's one of them? But, wait, no, she can't be, you can read the werewolves' minds! Who, or what is she???'_

I shook my head and told her to keep it from the others in our family until we knew for sure. I don't want them to worry incessantly.

Just then Emmet walked up to me with Rosalie.

"Hey Edward! Get a whiff of this new girl! She smells... strange..."

* * *

**I bet ur all wondering who this awesome new person is!!!**

**Patience people, u'll know soon enough... IF I GET REVIEWS!!!!!!!! (10 remember?)**

**how to write soon!**

**xoxo**

**Sushifan123**


	3. The Smell

**Blood Serum**

**Hey peeps! **

**I didn't get the 10 reviews I asked for but im feeling nice today so i'll update ...**

**but this time... try to review more?**

**BTW: keep in mind that this story is taking place tow months after the middle of new moon when Jacob turns werewolf... therefore the Cullens have not yet encountered the Voltori nor have they seen Victoria's army of newborns. They still think that the Voltori are good nice monarchs and Nessie does NOT exist. She might. Later on. **

**Let's go!**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Let's go (for realz this time)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of twilight. Stephanie does! I do however own this story here and Sabrina.. SHE'S MINE!!! :-P**

* * *

**The Smell**

_**Recap:**_

_I shook my head and told her to keep it from the others in our family until we knew for sure. I don't want them to worry incessantly. _

_Just then Emmet walked up to me with Rosalie. _

_"Hey Edward! Get a whiff of this new girl! She smells... strange..."_

* * *

Emmet's thoughts whirled back to just a couple minutes ago when he was passing our Biology classroom to meet me and Alice:

**Emmet's POV:**

_'"Goodbye, Edward Cullen. I will see you later." a strange voice drifted from the room. I couldn't recognize it. Could it be the new girl's ?_

_A girl I saw from the cafeteria floated towards me, in her wake, a crowd of people. She smiled softly when she crossed me and moved on. She had trailing blond hair and pale blue eyes. She looked like Rosalie with a tan. The crowd of people pushed past me, determined to walk next to her. Strange. Most people give me a wide birth. _

_As she passed, a slight breeze from the ceiling fan picked up some strands of her hair and blew them towards me. As I inhaled. A strange numbness came over me, starting from my nose. Wait not numbness... just nothing. I was smelling empty space. Not even air molecules with their sweet-subtle scent could smell like nothing, bu there it was, the smell of empty space. So this is what outer space smelled like...Weird. _

_I continued down the hall to Rosalie. A little more down the hall I saw Alice and Edward looking very depressed. They would know the most about this. And Edward could understand it in a few seconds._

_"Hey Edward! Get a whiff of this new girl! She smells... strange..."_

**End Emmet's POV**

**Edward's POV**

I was shocked. I was more than shocked, I was dumbstruck. Who is she? WHAT is she? And WHY did I just have to hold my breath for an entire period. What a waste of time.

How could a normal human girl be so silent, stoic, graceful, scentless, charismatic, and _beautiful_ at the same time? Perhaps she is not human. Perhaps she is a new species of _something_ we do not know about.

What did she know about me? About us?

Strangely I found all of my thoughts revolving around that strange red vial around her neck. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. So what if she wears something strange around her neck? There were more important things, like the fact that none of our powers are working on her.

What if, like Bella, she just had strong latent talent? What if, she was just a genetic anomaly. A one- in-a-million person. Our town seems to draw them like moths to a lamp.

Alice was shaking me from my thoughts and for once her mind seemed void of anything from the future. Normally when she tried to future see something like the werewolves, she would get a thought that looked and sounded like static. Now it was just empty space. Just like her, Sabrina's, scent.

Jasper was imagining what her blood would taste like, a scent like that...i punched him in the arm. A bit harder than usual. Jasper flinched and shook out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Jasper?' I asked, I had just gotten an idea. "have you seen her in person? She seems to have the same charismatic aura as you do. "

"Yah... I think I noticed that too. Strange huh? She could turn out more interesting than Bella... oops sorry Edward." he just noticed the wince of pain that barely flashed across my face.

Just then, Rosalie just noticed that the halls where clearing for last period. And we split up to our own classes.

* * *

P.E. The most boring class in the entire day.

Until now, that is. Apparently God has decided to torture me further by putting _her _in the same class as me again. But there she was, surrounded by captivated humans. She wore a spring of pine behind her ear. It was very strange. Because of the absence of her scent, if I had close my eyes, I would have sworn there was a spring of pine hanging in midair.

Today was badminton, again. Unfortunately, Alice was recently moved to a different class, so I had no partner. I was forced to hold back even more.

The sweet scent of pine washed over me from behind. It was Sabrina.

"Oh, hello Edward. I didn't know you were in this class. Would you be partners with me?" she asked with her said in her singing voice. It was strange to hear a voice so melodious yet with no inflection or emotion at all.

As I nodded my assent, I was hit by a wave of jealous thoughts from both boys and girls. All of them were hoping that they would be chosen as her partner.

We headed over to the nearest court and faced each other.

"See of you can keep up with me." her voice drifted over to me.

Suddenly, she served, although I could easily return all the shots, she was even more amazing. She twirled and spun around the court, the birdie, and her racket. It was as if she was dancing instead of playing badminton. Her form reminded me of Alice when she play sparred with Jasper once. Twisting in on herself and nothing.

The game when on for the rest of the gym class. Neither of us gained a single point. The strangest part of the match was that no one noticed it. Their eyes simply slid from the court to our left to the one on our right. It was as if we didn't exist.

At the end of the class I was leaning more and more to the fact that she was more vampire than human. Yet, she seemed so human. Her skin was tanned and she drew people to her. Her eyes were brilliant blue and she didn't smell like any vampire.

Even at the end of our endless match, she wasn't breathing hard, not a drop of sweat was on her brow, her face as pale as it always was, and she was as emotionless as before.

What is she?

* * *

My mind was a torrent of questions on the drive home. I wasn't really focusing on the road and I almost blew past our driveway.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted."said Alice

I sighed and shook my head as I pulled up to our home.

The door was hanging wide open. As we entered cautiously into the house we heard strains of a conversation floating through the door to the living room.

"Carlisle, you have to listen to me! Your the only one who might believe me!" a low melodic voice pleaded

"... after what you did...hardly. Anna...how can i trust you?" Carlisle seemed uncharacteristically cold and distant

"Just hear me out! I...I...see that it would be impossible. Sorry for wasting your time." spat the mysterious voice, dripping with resentment and betrayal.

A person swept out of the room and stopped at the sight of us.

All of us froze in shock.

The person, no, the girl standing in door the the living room,blond hair sweeping down her back, blue eyes filled with resentment and bitterness, was Sabrina Illumas.

* * *

**OOOOOHHHHHH another cliffie!**

**SOOOOOOOO sorry if it got alittle disjointed at the end... i typed this over a couple days... but u get the whole picture right?**

**R&R more so that I will updated sooner this time!!!!!!!!**

**Plz review review and review!**

**Or else this guy will stare at u forever!!!!**

**O_O**

**heh.. heh..**

**well, bye**

**xoxo**

**Sushifan123**


	4. Forgotten Memories

**Blood Serum**

**Here is Sushifan123 with an all new chappie for Blood Serum!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

**But I think you all can do better! **

**Soooo sorry about the way overdue update!!!**

**Remember what I said about the time setting in this story! Read the previous chapter if you don't know about it.**

**Let's Go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do have Sabrina! She's **_**mine**_**!

* * *

**

**Forgotten Memories**

**Recap:**

_"Just hear me out! I...see that it would be impossible. Sorry for wasting your time." spat the mysterious voice, dripping with resentment and betrayal._

_A person swept out of the room and froze at the sight of us._

_All of us froze in shock._

_The person, no, the girl standing in door the the living room,blond hair sweeping down her back, blue eyes filled with resentment and bitterness, was Sabrina Illumas._

**End Recap.

* * *

**

She stood frozen in the door frame staring at us, at me. Her normally emotionless face was twisted with pain and betrayal. We could have stood there all day, staring. Until Carlisle burst into the hall.

"Anna, are you sure that you don't need anythi...Hello, you are all home early."Carlisle stopped abruptly when he saw us standing and staring.

"No, I don't need anything. Goodbye Carlisle, Edward. Thank you for your hospitality." she said as her face melted back to her normal stoic expression.

She darted lightly to the door and left hurriedly. None of the rest of us moved.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to see that." Carlisle said dejectedly.

"Who is she? How do you know her?" this was the first time I have seen Alice not knowing about things. And it bothered her.

"Edward, do you know her? She addressed you specifically." Carlisle was avoiding Alice's question.

" Of course I do, we all do. She goes to our school. Her name is apparently Sabrina Illumas." Carlisle eyes widened at that information.

"Tell me all you know about her." Carlisle asked. So we told him. All about her charisma, her silent thoughts, her non-existent scent and her almost super-human badminton play. Carlisle got more and more nervous during the explanation as he became more and more like a statue. I tried to reach for his thoughts. It wasn't there. I suddenly realized that all of the thoughts from other people have been silent since Sabrina left the house.

"I cant read any of you." Alice concentrated for a moment and her eyes widened in shock.

"I can't get anything. It's that girl again. Carlisle, what do you know about her? Why did you call her Anna? Why can't we read any of you?"we have never heard Alice ask that many questions before.

"Relax, Alice" said Jasper who was observing silently from the back of the room.

"I can't, Jasper! She is messing with my visions! I can't see _anything _now!" said Alice so loudly that humans might have heard it, if they were standing in the room. Jasper frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Alice!" he practically ordered her. I froze.

"You can't control emotions anymore can you?" I realized. Jasper nodded tensely.

"So, she put a block on this town huh?" Carlisle muttered to himself. We all turned to stare at him quizzically. Carlisle looked away. Esme entered though the front door and looked back and forth between us and Carlisle. We dispersed to our own pastimes and the strange encounter never came up again.

* * *

The next day, everything was normal, too normal. After the things that had passed between Sabrina and us we almost expected the world to be completely overturned. The humans at our small school just trudged though the same old schedule, did the same things and things fell in to the same, snore-inducing pattern. Our waking sleep.

The one thing that was not normal was the growing size of Sabrina's fan club. Not only could I not hear their thoughts anymore, their utter devotion seemed almost unnatural. They followed her around like lost puppies everywhere she went. She seemed to draw all sorts of people.

I had almost expected her to either confront me or completely avoid me, just like _she_ had done after we first met. But she was only polite. Ignoring is fine, even confrontational I can deal with. Polite? Normal? It was mind-boggling.

She seemed to be a living, constantly moving presence that I was aware of. Now, going to school is like walking into one of Alec's lighter mists. I could no longer hear any hearts but I could still hear anything that was not human, perfectly clearly.

There were no longer any smells of humans, we could no longer smell their blood. On the plus side, that meant that we could not longer suffer from thirst and we felt no need to go hunting. Our eyes turned from golden to black yet our throats burned no more or less.

Sight was the worse sense affected. Although we could still see anything non-human with crystal clarity, the people seemed to walk in a moving heat haze. It was disconcerting. It was as if we had regressed into our former human selves.

The classes grew from boring to almost painfully so. Now that I could not hear the words of the teacher as loudly or as clearly, the days fell into a almost routine blur. Alice grew quieter and quieter without her visions. For once, we all felt utterly helpless.

* * *

Days and weeks passed.

Neither Carlisle nor Sabrina said anything of the encounter.

It was finally, weeks later when I discovered it.

I was rummaging through my room looking for something, anything to do. At the very bottom of the pile was a picture.

The pictures I stole from her book the night I left.

Who was she?

For a scary moment I could not remember her name. That person. My life, my sun.

Who was she?

A printed face smiled back at me. Brown hair, brown eyes. Did I know her? Why is she important?

A dim memory resurfaced. A face looking at me across the lunchroom.

Sabrina?

No, she is different. Opposite.

She looks so much more plain.

More beautiful.

Beautiful.

Bella.

Beautiful Bella.

Bella? Was that her name? Where was she? Where is she?

Then it all came back. I fell to the floor gripping my head.

_How could I forget? _How could someone so vital in my life just fade?

The answer surfaced immediately. Sabrina. It was her. She was the one who blanked Bella out. She drowned my head with her mysterious appearance .

I desperately reached again for my memory of Bella. Her smile, her blush, her smell.

But it seemed like there was a presence that shrouded all my memories of her and kept them just beyond my reach. She faded again from my mind...Who?

I rushed over to Alice's room. She was sitting crossed legged on the bed that she and Jasper shared and concentrating on something...most likely trying to see th future. If anyone knew about this Bella person....it would be her..

"Alice!" I said urgently. "Do you know a Bella?"

"Who?" she asked me distractedly, still focused on the future.

"Bella!" I said, trying to get her attention by waving the photo I found in front of her face. "this person! Why am I standing next to her? Why can't I remember who she is?"

Alice suddenly grabbed my hand and stared at the picture. "I-I don't know! She was important. She was a friend...I loved her! Who...Who is she?" she asked desperately as she practically crushed my hand as she gripped the photo.

"I don't know! All I know is that she was important and that Sabrina did something to make us forget." I desperately stared with Alice at the photo, trying to remember. Anything.

Carlisle burst in with the others.

"Edward, Alice! What's wrong? We heard commotion from downstairs." Carlisle looked really worried.

I walked over to him and shoved the picture at him.

"Who's that? But, she's human! Do you know her?" said Emmet drifting over to look at the picture. "She's your girlfriend? I think Sabrina's way prettier than her, for a human that is...."Emmet trailed off as Rosalie glared at him. Carlisle looked between us, confused.

"But, Edward! She's Bella! What do you mean who is she? You all know her very wel...." Carlisle was shocked. We all looked at him helplessly we all had no idea who he was talking about. Realization slowly dawned on his face.

"You mean....she..." Anger replaced realization. "How could she? Look, everyone, I want you all to stay away from this...Sabrina for a while."

It was her again, of course it was, she had already taken over our lives. I can't stand it anymore. Not knowing, not understanding. My mind raced ahead as I planned to confront the girl who had taken over our lives so completely...

* * *

The Next Day

I was watching her, again. I stood at a vantage point high above school, on a small hill overlooking the tiny school campus. I sighed and leaned against the tall pine I stood under, its huge branches fanning out overhead. There was something strange about her today. Something that drew y eyes to her again and again.

She seemed to have changed overnight. The haze around her that had surrounded everyone in this town for months has lifted a little. Her movements seemed more graceful and fluid than a normal human. Her skin started to look chalky. She looked almost...like us. No. that can't be.

I ran through my plan to get her alone, away from her group of adoring friends. I had to know, had to ask her. Who is Bella? Who are you?

I looked up once again, my eyes seemingly unable to resist the draw of her presence. Except this time, she was gone. My eyes darted across the sea of people rushing to get to class. There was a rustle overhead and a few pine needles spiraled down to land around me.

Before I could turn, a flash of white, a slender, chalky white, hand darted out from the canopy above to grab my collar and drag me into the boughs of the tree on top of me.

* * *

**HEY!!!**

**Once again I am soooooooooooooo sorry for the super late update....life is getting busier during the summer....ironic, ne?**

**Read and Review!!!!!!**

**hope you liked it!!!**

**BTW: Bella fans...just a warning...you will hate this fan fiction...there is a REASON why Edward forgot her......just a warning....if u LIKE Bella do NOT read the chapters that follow and then flame me about it!!!=P**

**xoxo**

**Sushifan123**


End file.
